Romance between the Counter Guardian and the King of Knights
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Sixth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is set between Saber and Archer of the Fate Stay Night's Fifth Grail War. This little story has the two of them patrolling the Emiya estate. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.
**Romance between the Counter Guardian and the King of Knights**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my sixth story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be between the Saber Arthuria and Shirou Emiya's future Counter Guardian form.**

 **I don't own the characters for Fate Stay Night**

* * *

 **-Wooden Store House-**

" _I ask of you," a radiantly beautiful woman wearing armor and a blue battle dress asked the frightened teenager sitting before her. "Are you my Master?"_

 _The faceless boy was about to speak before wincing in pain as three red marks appeared on the back of his hand and the woman found her attention being taken by an adversary that was waiting for them outside, most likely the man she had kicked out of the storehouse but a few moments ago._

" _Wait here, I'll be back."_

* * *

 **-Yard of the Emiya Residence-**

' _Hmm…'_ Emiya, the counter guardian and current Archer class servant of the Holy Grail War, thought from his spot in the only tree as he awoke from the dream he was having. ' _A long forgotten memory that was so engraved inside my heart?'_

His grey gaze then landed on the blonde haired woman that was the same as the one in his dreams, only without the armor and dressed in the clothes of a school girl. ' _A memory of the woman I loved a lifetime ago…'_

His musing came to an end when he dropped down behind the golden haired woman that plagued his memories and she looked back at him with the inquisitive dark green eyes he had so loved back when he had been her master. "Why are you following me, Archer?"

"Ah… Sorry," the white haired bowman said as he snapped from his thoughts, his right hand gracing his chin in a thinking motion that made the Saber class servant think of how her current master did the exact same thing when he was thinking. "... I was just thinking about how small you are."

"My size has nothing to do with our battle!" Saber snapped in annoyance at the thought of her battle prowess being questioned just because she was smaller than others. "Even if our masters have joined forces, we will eventually be enemies. I do not feel comfortable with being overly familiar with each other."

"That sure brings back memories," Archer said with a smile on his tanned face. "You haven't changed at all, your tone is still as firm as ever…"

"Memories…?" Saber asked with a curious tilt of her head, getting Rin Tohsaka's servant to cover his mouth with the widening of his eyes upon realizing that he had slipped up. "I don't believe that I have met you before."

"Heh," Archer said with a small smile as he looked away from the woman that had always plagued his dreams since his time as a teenaged boy. "There is no way _you_ would remember me, though I remember all of our encounters well. Afterall our very relationship in this world is terribly messed up."

"What the hell are you saying…!" The petite warrior of the sword demanded with a yell as she glared up at the man that towered over her.

"Well…"

Saber's eyes went wide as she found Archer's lips on her own as he caught the wrist of the hand that was about to make impact with his muscled torso, small moans slipping from her mouth as she tried to push him off while his tongue wrestled with hers and a blush flared on her cheeks, before she finally managed to remove the white haired man from her with a solid push.

"What is the meaning of this Archer, you bastard!?" Saber exclaimed angrily as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the uniform Tohsaka had given her when they found that she could not astralize like the other servants.

"I lose…"

His words made her look up at him in confusion as his hands cupped her face gently and he lowered his face to her level to stare into her confused eyes. "I never imagined that my feelings for you would linger so strongly and after so long."

"Even though I should have forgotten what Love even meant such a long time ago," he continued as Saber looked at him with the inquisitive eyes he loved that held such confusion and a blush that had settled on her pale cheeks.

"Hey! What are you doing-...!?" Saber demanded as he pushed both his body and hers to the ground, his right hand removing her white shirt to reveal her small bra-clad breasts while his left moved its way up her leg, pushing back the long skirt she had been given. "Stop it! Who are you-!?"

He didn't answer as he stared at her with a longing expression that she knew was not lust from their current situation, having seen it on multiple occasions when Lancelot had been with Guinevere. "Why do you look at me with such an expression- AHHH!"

She found her inquiry interrupted with a loud moan when he grasped her pale breast in his large hand and gave her rosy nipple a lick. "No…" She moaned out as he tongue swirled around her teat. "Stop it~!"

"Saber," Archer said lovingly as he replaced his tongue with the fingers of both hands and pinched both of her nipples, before he moved down her body, his hands moving to hold her legs apart as he lowered his mouth to her crotch.

"Saber," he called her name again before his tongue rolled along the entrance of her maidenhood.

"Don't call for me…" Saber moaned as the foreign experience called pleasure found its way through her system. "With such a voice…!"

' _Who is he? How does he know me?'_ The servant of the sword asked herself, wondering why he seemed so familiar with her when she could swear that she had never met him before in her lives as a king or a servant before a flash of a memory of the visage of Shirou Emiya, her current master, flashed before her eyes; making her wonder why she thought of the pacifist boy in this situation.

She was distracted as he came up from her lower half with an arm circling around her back and waist to pull her up to him, while his other large arm held her left leg up and he kissed her cheek before once again claiming her lips with another mutter of her servant class' name. ' _Who is this man?'_

His tongue finished battling hers after a moment, before his mouth traveled down to her pale neck and he licked her small, bobbing adam's apple getting another moan from the now completely nude woman and his hand found her nether lips before sticking his middle finger past her folds, making her cry out a moan.

"A-Archer!" Saber cried out as she felt his lone digit invade her virgin cunt before she was forced to throw her head back with a moan at a wave of pleasure when another finger joined the first.

"Saber…" Archer said again as he moved the panting Saber over onto her hands and legs, before he fished his large cock out of the confines of his black pants and pressed it against her cunt in order to take her from behind, making Saber's head shoot up in surprise and she was about to verbally demand that he stop before he thrust into her soaked maidenhood making her cry out in pleasure and pain as blood from her virginity leaked out of her nether lips or attached itself to his dick as he pushed in and out of her.

"Why are you not resisting?" Archer asked as he pulled the petite woman up with a gentle hand at the base of her jaw and neck, getting a loud moan from the shifting inside her.

"Is it pity?" He asked as he slipped a large finger into her mouth as his hips pistoned into her from below, generating more moans as the tip of his cock bumped against her cervix and g-spot with each strike. "Are you showing mercy as a King?"

"No…" Saber said as tears welled up in her eyes when she looked up at his tanned and chiseled visage and the memory of when she first appeared before her current master showed up in her head. "I know… I know who you were… Archer…"

"I swore to become your sword…" She said as understanding dawned on the Guardian's features and she was rewarded with yet another resemblance he shared with her master. "To protect you from those… that would harm you," She continued with a pant as Saber surprised him when she ground her ass against his pelvis willingly. "T-That's why…"

"Saber…" Archer said before he claimed her lips in a loving kiss that was shared by both of them before she detached from his mouth when he sent a hard thrust up into her snatch and began standing while holding her frame to his with a large hand clutching her left breast and his other hand pleasured her clit, gaining much more moans from the female hero.

"AHH AHH… Shirou…!" Saber moaned out, letting her feel him shudder at the use of his long since thrown away name being used by her beautiful voice; his thrust becoming much harder and faster than before, gaining much more moans from the girl and sending so much pleasure through their systems. Archer surprised that their screams and moans didn't wake the inhabitants of the Emiya house.

Forcing his cock into her one more time with enough force to plant him inside her womb, Shirou Emiya, counter guardian, unleashed his sperm into his lover's body, getting one last scream from her as she orgasmed alongside him and her fluids sprayed from her crotch, covering his cock in her liquids.

Once he was finished spurting rope after rope of his seed into her cunt, the two of them collapsed to the ground in a sweaty heap and Archer held the petite form of the barely conscious Saber to his body; a motion that promised to keep her safe from any dangers, getting a smile from the swordswoman.

* * *

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

Saber smiled down at the white hair covered head of her master's future form from where it rested in her lap, the woman herself still as bare as the day she was born, though that was due to Archer using more strength than was needed when removing her clothes, leaving the garments ripped.

"You really are small…" Emiya said after a few moments of peaceful silence between the two of them, his large rough hand gently stroking the pale skin of her knee in a loving motion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saber snapped with an annoyed look on her face that when coupled with her blush just made her look cute. "Are you talking about my chest!?"

"Haha, of course not," Archer said with a smile and chuckles escaping his mouth as he placed his hands over hers in a calming motion without moving from his position too much. "Long ago, you were an angel that had appeared before me and saved me from death… you were everything in the world that mattered to me; a girl that could fit inside my hands like this," he continued as he wrapped his large hands around her petite waist. "In my memories, you were always such a radiant, beautiful light that guided me through my pain and suffering."

The petite King of Knights gave a soft smile at his words and gently moved her fingers through his white hair, unknowingly soothing the soul of the man that had fought his way through the will of countless wars. ' _I will always be your guiding light if you have need of me, Shiro.'_

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like the newest one shot of my Romance stories? I hope it was good. For this story I decided to write a oneshot between Archer of Fate Stay Night and Saber, making it start by the Counter Guardian remember the good days of his life. I got the idea to write this after stumbling upon a doujin between Saber and Archer in case some of you are hentai readers and it looked like a good idea to write.**

 **That's all for now, have fun. PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**


End file.
